


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, blink and you miss it joetrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward teenage seven minutes in heaven AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this was going  
> [prompt taken from a tumblr post](http://promptspng.tumblr.com/post/116147694346/levhaibas-some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating)  
> Edit: I wrote this over two years ago and I came back to edit the grammar and spelling, I hope it's more readable now!  
> Edited April 27, 2017

Gerard barges into his brother’s room without knocking, “Mikey, put on some pants, we’re going to a party!” 

Mikey is startled so bad he screams and falls off his bed. He lands on the floor with a thump. He sits up and rubs his head, groaning.

“What did you say?”

“I said put on some pants, we are going to a party.” Gerard repeats himself.

“In the four years of your high school career you have never, not once, showed any interest in parties, let alone be invited to one.” Mikey stands up and stretches.

“Well, it’s my senior year Mikey! It’s almost over, too, so little baby brother, you and I are going to this party.” Gerard walks around Mikey’s room and shuffles through his drawers, looking for a pair of jeans for his brother.

Mikey just looks at Gerard confused at how out of character he’s acting.

He sighs, “Okay, so Frank is throwing a party, and he told me I should come, and I can bring you even though you’re a freshmen.” Gerard explains the real reason why he wants to go. “Here, put these on, and find a better shirt.”

Mikey catches the pants his brother throws at him. “But I don’t want to go.”

“Too bad, I need you to go with me. Put them on, we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

Mikey groans but does as his brother told him, putting his pants on.

 

\---

 

Gerard parks his car across the street from Frank’s house. He jumps out, straightening his clothes with a smile. Mikey slugs out of the passenger seat shutting the door behind him and drags his feet over to his brother.

“Come on, Mikey, look alive, this is gonna be a great night.” Gerard slaps his back.

“Dude who are you and what did you do with my brother?” Mikey says to him, scrunching up his nose a bit, not fond of the way his brother is acting.

Gerard just laughs and walks with him to Frank’s front door. They open it and walk inside, only to be immediately ambushed by a short kid with messy black hair.

“Gee!” 

“Frankie!” Gerard shouts back and gives him a bear hug.

“How am I related to you?” Mikey says, watching his brother.

“This is your brother? He’s funny!” Frank says, pulling Mikey into an unwelcome hug.

The party as already going strong. The music blaring and drunk teenagers running around the house, throwing shit around. It was pretty obvious that Frank was already tipsy.

Mikey’s original plan was to follow Gerard around the whole time, but seeing the state Frank was in, he walked away, leaving Gerard and Frank on their own. He wonders around the party for an hour, being mainly a wallflower, watching everyone else in their drunken stupor do things they will definitely regret in the morning. After a bit longer Gerard comes up behind him, very drunk.

“Mikey!” Gerard shouts when he didn’t immediately notice him.

Mikey startles, turning around to look at his brother, “Gerard? Dude are you drunk?”

“Hehe, yeaaaaahhhhh.” He giggles a bit. “Come on, everyone is playing a game.” He slurs a bit as he talks.

Gerard grabs Mikey’s arm and drags him into the living room where everyone is sitting in a circle, an empty wine bottle in the center. Gerard pushes Mikey to the floor and sits next to him, leaning on his brother so he can’t sneak away.

Frank stands up from the other side of the group. “Alright, seven minutes in heaven, rules are simple, the bottle spins twice and picks two people, the two go to that room,” He points to a small bedroom down the hall, “and you know,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, smiling when everyone laughs, “for seven minutes, only exceptions are siblings, cause that’s disgusting. Everyone ready?” The circle of high schoolers all cheer. “Okay, let’s go.”

He sits back down and reaches over to spin the bottle the first time. It lands on a girl Mikey has never seen before. She smirks as her friends behind her cheer. The next spin lands on another girl. The two stand up and walk over to the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Seven minutes starting now!” Frank sets the timer.

Gerard leans over and whispers, “I hope I’m next with Frank.”

Mikey turns to look at Frank, seeing that he’s staring at Gerard. “I think he wants that too.”

“Really, do you think?” Gerard asks, excited.

Mikey opens his mouth to reply but the timer goes off, interrupting him. The two girls walk out with slightly bruised lips and messed up hair.  A couple of people wolf whistle as they sit back down in their respective seats in the circle.

“Round two!” Frank spins the bottle. 

It goes around a few times before settling on a boy with bleached hair.

“Yeah, Pete!” A small boy sitting next to him slaps his back.

“Alright, now the the poor soul that has to go in with that.” Frank makes fun of his friend playfully as he spins the bottle again

In spins around three times before landing on Mikey. Mikey’s face flushes red, his eyes widen and he looks across the circle at the boy he’s going to be in the bedroom with.

“Yeah, Mikey! Get it!” Gerard pushes his brother to stand up.

Frank leads them both to the bedroom, letting them inside. “Be safe kiddos.” He winks and shuts the door after they get in.

“So, Mikey.” Pete says.

Mikey turns around, “yeah?”

“Nothing, just thought that was your name. What grade are you in?” Pete sits on the bed.

“I’m a freshmen.”

“Awww, you’re a baby. I’m a sophomore.” Pete smirks.

“You’re barely a year older, and I look older than you.” He says bluntly.

“Wow, you’re kinda sassy. I like you.” Pete laughs a bit at his come back.

Mikey walks over and sits next to him, close so their thighs touch.

“Woah, sitting a little close there, aren’t you?” Pete raises an eyebrow,

“Well, they do expect us to make out so… If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

Pete leans over and kisses Mikey quickly, “Nah, I definitely want to make out.”

Mikey shifts so he’s more comfortable and leans in to kiss Pete. Pete tilts his head to better fit with Mikey, moving his hands up to the others face to bring him closer together and deepen the kiss. Mikey makes a small nose and bites Pete’s lip gently. Pete curses lightly and Mikey pulls back.

“Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Mikey says quickly, trying to catch his breath.

“No, no, that was good, I just wasn’t expecting it at all, but I liked it.” Pete says, trying to reassure Mikey.

“Really?” Mikey looks at him shocked, not expecting that response.

“Yeah, really. It’s hot, and we have limited time, so I think we should get back to the kissing. Pete pulls Mikey closer, into another deep kiss.

The times goes off outside, but the two boys didn’t notice, too preoccupied with each other to hear it. Frank knocks on the door a few times before just opening it.

“Times up, boys!”

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the position the two of them are in. Mikey straddling Pete, arms tight around his neck as they kiss. Frank’s face breaks into a large grin.

“Holy shit!” He turns back to the circle of people to shout. “Gerard your brother isn’t nearly as innocent as we thought!”

Mikey quickly gets off Pete’s lap, standing up and ready to run away from him but Pete grabs his arm and stands up, holding on tight as he walks out of the room with a shameless grin plastered on his face. Mikey on the other hand tries desperately to fix his hair, wanting to make it seem they weren’t doing anything in there, even though it’s a lost cause.

Pete takes him back to where his friends are and sits in his spot, pulling Mikey into his lap. Mikey shifts, blushing heavily and looking at the ground.

“You were doing fine before, why are you so flustered now?” Pete asks, noticing Mikey’s behavior.

“Did you two actually make out?” 

Mikey looks up to see who spoke, it was Pete’s friend from before. 

“Nice to see you actually found someone willing to kiss you.” The boy smirks.

Pete flicks the kids hat off his head. “Fuck you, Patrick.”

Patrick picks his hat back up and puts it on, unphased by Pete. “Hey, I’m Patrick.” He introduces himself to Mikey. “Sorry you had to put your mouth on that.” He flicks his head to Pete.

Mikey smiles at him, “it wasn’t too bad. I’m Mikey.”

“Doubt it.” Patrick snorts. “You could do better.”

“You’re an awful best friend, you’re supposed to help me get a boyfriend not make them leave.” Pete whines.

“Boyfriend?” Mikey tilts his head back to look up at Pete.

“Well, yeah. I was gonna ask you out or something, but Patrick is being an ass, so now you probably won’t go out with me.”

“Nah, you’re not that bad Pete, I’m just teasing.” Patrick says. “Mikey, don’t get me wrong, you could do better, but you could also do a lot worse, so you know, give him a chance.”

“Well?” Mikey says to Pete.

“Well, what?” Pete asks.

“Are you gonna ask me?”

“Are you going to say yes?”

“Ask me first.” 

“Mikey way, will you go out with me tomorrow night?” Pete asks.

“Yeah.” Mikey grins.

“Really?” Pete says, shocked.

“What, did you think I was going to say no? I basically just begged you to ask me out.” Mikey laughs.

“Well, yeah kinda.”

“You’re dumb.” Mikey says with a smile.

The two boys were so preoccupied with their conversation neither noticed that Patrick had left during it.

“Where did Patrick go?” Pete looks around the room when they noticed he left.

“You two weren’t paying any attention, were you?” The girl sitting next to them asks. “The game is still going on, he got called to go into the room with a boy with a lot of curly hair, Joe I think is is name.”

“Damn, I missed it. I need to do something when he gets out.” Pete says.

Mikey reaching into his front pocket, pulling out a few condoms and handing them to Pete.

“Throw these at him.”

“Why do you have condoms in your pocket?” Pete asks.

“My brother is drunk off his ass and leaning against a boy I’ve never met before. I don’t care if he can’t get pregnant, I’m not letting my brother wake up with chlamydia.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing  
> you can send me prompts or just talk to me on tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com


End file.
